cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Pink Choco Cookie/LINE
Pink Choco Cookie is an S-Grade Cookie released on February 13, 2015 along with Pink Candy. Pink Choco Cookie shoots a laser which explodes in a heart-shaped formation and generates 30 now-magnetic Pink Bear Jellies - they were previously unable to be attracted by magnetic aura during the first two weeks of her release. As the Cookie is upgraded, the time needed to shoot another laser decreases. Skill Generates Pink Bear Jellies, shoots a Heart Beam at fixed intervals after destroying obstacles. Heart beam will appear more frequently as the Cookie is upgraded. Strategy The cookie was a popular method of gathering points, since each flying Pink Bear Jellies generates 2,567 points, however newer cookies have a better point generator. Currently, Pink Choco Cookie would be very helpful whenever an event mission requires you to collect some numbers of flying jellies or Pink Bear Jellies. It is due that Pink Choco Cookie reloads her shot pretty fast and the flying Pink Bear Jellies can be attracted by Magnetic Aura, making the mission extremely easy. Description This cookie spreads love far and wide with her sugary sweet love virus. Her infectious smile and bright pink cheeks make it impossible to not to succumb to her lovely Heart Beam. However, no matter how hard she tries in her mission to be loved by all, she spends a lot of time all by her lonesome self. If only she was better at aiming the love beam. Statistics Possible Combination Bonus Loading messages *Pink Choco Cookie coming to the rescue! *Everyone look into the glorious beam of love! *Pink Choco Cookie ready for action! *In the name of justice and love! *Why am I always the one who's alone? *Who'll hold me when I'm lonely? *Pink Bear Jellies are awesome! *Everyone catch love fever! Trivia *Pink Choco Cookie has the longest release time between Kakao version and LINE version, spanning almost 12 months. *Pink Choco Cookie has the fastest green bar recharge rate in the game; when fully upgraded she only needs ~5 seconds to fill the bar. However, Werewolf Cookie has the fastest in the game overall but only when he is very low on Energy. *If you use a Fast Start or Fast Start Random Boost, Pink Choco Cookie will fire her gun 4 times and be nearly ready for a 5th by the time it ends. However, in Episode 1 she will only fire twice. It makes sense as the first stage in Episode 1 is much shorter. *Pink Choco Cookie was featured in Pink Choco Cookie Commemorative Event, in which players had to reach 2.14 million points using this cookie to unlock the treasure Pink Bear Jelly Party Hat. * Pink Choco Cookie is a cookie based on Valentine's Day, because both Kakao and Line version of Cookie Run releases the cookie near on Valentine's Day. The difference that Kakao was released in season 2, while Line version released in season 4: New World. * At her first days of release, the Flying Bear Jellies that she shoots can't be attracted by Magnetic Aura. * During the Halloween Party 2015, Pink Choco Cookie is dressed up as Cat Woman. * In the Kakao version, there was once a bug where this cookie sprouted a 15-health potion every time she got her gage full. Using this, players have reached beyond 1 Billion and have even reached 2 Billion. They also got to the end of City of Wizard, Concluding that there isn't a health potion in the Clock Tower Map. It was fixed about 5 Hours since the bug was noticed. Gallery pink choco cookie and pink candy.jpg|Official newsletter. Retrieved 13 feb 2015. Pink_Choco_Cookie_Commemorative_Event.png|Event to celebrate Pink Choco Cookie and her pet pinkchoco-line.png|Cookie Run Line Account - Retrieved February 19, 2015 LoveBeamFired.jpeg|Pink Choco Cookie firing her beam ch31.png|Pink Choco Cookie's sprite sheet. ch31 halloween.png|Pink Choco Cookie's sprite sheet for Halloween. Theme7.jpg|Pink Choco Cookie in "Cookie Rumble Blast" from Photo Challenge. Pinktest.jpg|Pink Choco Cookie's description in the Cookie Run personality quiz. ko:핑크초코쿠키 Category:S-grade cookies Category:3rd Cookie Army Category:Female